Various cheesecake dessert filling mixes are known that are intended to provide the end user with the convenience of a ready-to-use cheesecake dessert filling mix that is storable for a period of time prior to use without product degradation and that reduces the efforts required by the end user to produce a suitable cheesecake-like dessert filling. Such prior art mixes include those that are substantially dry powder mixes that require mere hydration before use, such as the those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,698 issued to Vakaleris, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,709 issued to Guhl. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,891 issued to Eisfeldt, there is described a self-storable thixotropic cheesecake dessert filling mix that is pourable at room temperatures directly from the product container into a suitable cheesecake crust to produce a cheesecake-like dessert without further baking after the filling jells following a period of refrigeration.
However, the price paid for the convenience offered by the storable, ready-to-use cheesecake filling mixes of the prior art has been the inability heretofore to produce from prepared filling mixes a premium quality cheesecake filling comparable to cheesecake fillings made from fresh ingredients. By premium quality is meant the superior taste, aroma, body and appetizing appearance of cheesecake dessert fillings that are prepared from conventional cheesecake staples, such as whole eggs, sugar, and the like, which can be aerated by whipping and then oven baked in a conventional pastry or sweet crumb crust.
Applicant has discovered a novel mixture of ingredients and a novel process for producing the same that provides a totally complete and ready-to-use premium quality cheesecake filling mix, which includes, inter alia, cream, whole eggs, and sugar, that may be stored at refrigerated or freezing temperatures for long periods of time without product degeneration before it is used to produce a premium quality cheesecake dessert filling. The Applicant's novel product offers convenience, while at the same time including the necessary ingredients to produce a premium quality cheesecake dessert filling. The Applicant's novel product also allows the preparation of cheesecake filling with cream and milk being the predominant ingredients, without the need for intermediate dairy products, such as cream cheese or sour cream being prepared in advance.
In its refrigerated or frozen storage state, Applicant's novel cheesecake filling mix is ideally suited for bulk distribution to institutional or commercial establishments, or for placement in smaller quantities in the frozen foods section of local grocery stores. End users of Applicant's novel cheesecake filling mix may prepare a premium quality cheesecake dessert filling by the simple expediencies of aerating a desired amount of the novel mix by mechanical whipping to a degree sufficient to impart desired fluffiness in the end dessert filling, and by then oven baking the aerated filling mix in a conventional pastry or sweet crumb crust, or the like.